


Meow

by Wondertastical



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondertastical/pseuds/Wondertastical
Summary: Aunt Cass, and Tadashi had it with bot-fighting. Hiro wasn't there to go shopping for Halloween costumes with Tadashi because of it. Bot-fighting that night ended up being the worst mistake ever. One of the small moments from MY Obake Yashiki what if story I wanted to elaborate more on.





	Meow

“Okay tadashi I know it’s been a while since you guys dressed up for halloween, so since this is both you boys last year of high school, I want you to make this halloween the best. Here’s $50 go buy you and hiro a costume.” Aunt cass said.

“But Aunt Cass hiro is probably out doing you know what, again. I don’t think he would want to come.” Tadashi said 

“Well then you’ll have to choose for him, won’t you?” Cass said with a evil tint in her eye.   
Tadashi’s eyes had the same tint. “Oh yeah that’s right.” Tadashi said already scheming what he was going to do.

“Hiro do you want to come to the store with me?” Tadashi called from downstairs.  
There was no reply.   
Tadashi climbed the stairs and walked in the room to find it entirely vacant of any life. Except for a few expired foods scattered around the bedroom that seemed to be making their own ecosystems. “Hiro, are you here?” Tadashi asked before he went to the computer he turned on the monitor to find the monitor empty. There was a small message that popped up.

“Hello random person, I’m not here at the moment cuz I managed to find alien lifeforms. Hopefully they are friendly, and give me money. I’m gonna be rich when I get home. Catch you later, and stay pawsome.”

“Pawsome” Tadashi wondered hiro didn’t usually make puns. Must’ve been a typo, but he had a feeling he could use this. This message translated to. “I found a new bot-fight, and I’m gonna go make money, and see if I come back with any bruises from the not so friendly strangers I beat.” Tadashi sighed right after the trip to the store he was going to go get that troublemaker dork of a brother he had, and make sure he was okay. This was the 6th time this week, and it was only thursday. Hiro had been constantly going back even after getting pulled away just several minutes before. Tadashi went out of the room, and cafe. He opened the garage, and took his moped. He managed to get to the store just 30 minutes before it closed. 

He walked quickly through the isles finding Captain America costumes, and ghosts, and everything in between. He saw a pirate costumes, but his favorite was a witch costume. It was a dark black color, but it was made for guys with the label, guys can be witches too! Tadashi like it the broomstick was stylish, and it had a bowtie, and some nice black shoes. It was purrfect. “Wow I guess cat puns might be rubbing off on me.” Tadashi thought. He grabbed the costume, and realized it was only 10 dollars. He put it in the small basket before looking for something for hiro. He first thought an Iron Man costume, but then decided he needed to teach hiro a lesson. He found a spider costume,but it looked absolutely ridiculous. A vampire seemed too lenient. He saw a bunny costume, and imagined how mad hiro would be, but it didn’t seem to look right. He went to the kid section, and was considering a maid costume, but realized the no cross-dressing rule for his school. That left out all the embarrassing costumes he could give hiro. He decided he should talk to a worker about it. They referred him to a manager. 

“Do you have a picture of him sir?” the manager asked

“yeah” Tadashi said and he picked one of hiro goofily taking a selfie that completely revealed the gap in his front teeth. Tadashi remembered how hiro had hacked his phone, and plastered his face on every app being the genius he was.

The manager smiled before leading tadashi to the back. They went through a maze of shelves before they reached a small package. Here it is, you’re buying that witch costume, right?” The manager asked. “Yeah I thought it’d be nice.” Tadashi replied

“Why not add yourself a black cat. This was custom made for a child, but he found it was too soft, and too real to accept it.” The manager replied

“How much?” tadashi asked

“thirty-five” the manager replied

“What size?” Tadashi asked. “I say a 10 year old or a kid that happens to be short. 

Tadashi thought about it. “Is it okay if I feel it?” he asked “Sure kiddo.” the manager said. Tadashi touched it. It felt like he was petting an actual cat. It might have even been softer than Mochi, and just think how it would feel to be carrying his little brother like a kitten. It was indeed purr-fect. 

Tadashi purchased the two costumed before sticking them in the compartment seat under his moped. He then took off as fast as he could to find his brother. 

“Another win for Hiro Hamada.” Hiro thought as he creamed his 7th fight. 

Melvin his opponent looked angrily at hiro. He had worked months to make his bot only to have it creamed by a kid. He had dropped out of high school at 16, and now he had been doing bot-fighting for several years. His bot had never lost, and in less than a minute it’s metal parts were scattered across the whole arena. The little bot the kid had used didn’t even have a scratch. This kid seriously was going to pay. He had a family to feed, and that was most of his money for tonight. It would take more months to build, so he had just lost thousands of dollars. He was not happy, and the kid had the nerve to look like he was confused the first round. 

Hiro collected his money, and was about to take off after his 9th fight. That left nine very unhappy people that wanted revenge. HIro was oblivious until something grabbed his hood, and he slipped, and fell on the ground. He heard the cracking of knuckles behind him. He turned around to see five bot-fighters he had totally beaten. Those bot were like the easiest to defeat, and the people had no clue about their weak spots. 

“Oh hey, um sorry but I really have to go, I don’t have time for autographs.” hiro said mentally facepalming himself for being so cocky.

“Oh don’t worry kid you’ll have all the time in the world after this.” Melvin said “hiro tried to stand, but some guys held him down. “You ain’t goin anywhere kid.” another thug named theo said. They carried him by his hood till he saw what looked like a hook.

“Oh no no no please don’t stab me through with that.” he said closing his eyes.

For that he got a slap in the face.”You don’t speak unless spoken to got it kid, and don’t even bother screaming.” Frank another angry bot-fighter said. 

Hiro only nodded as they took his jacket off, and used it to tie his hands behind his back. Then they lifted his hands above his head, and lifted him a foot or two off the ground. Then they hung his jacket with its arms tied on the hook so he was hanging there. Hiro tried kicking, but nothing worked, he really didn’t want to die. Yet now he was in a terrible predicament.

“Look guys i’m sorry, please don’t hurt me,” hiro said before receiving a punch in the gut.

“Did we say you could speak, little boy?” melvin asked

Hiro shook his head before he received another knock to the head.

“I really hope tadashi comes soon.” hiro thought

 

Tadashi scooted around town. It was getting dark, and it was almost midnight. His GPS seemed to be malfunctioning. He had to hurry. He shook his phone angrily. “Stupid thing never works that well.” tadashi muttered. He had reached the area the tracker had said. There was no sign of him. Tadashi was going frantic. Cross that, ballistic hiro could be anywhere. Then he had run across many alleys, and this seemed the farthest away from home. He finally heard a whimper. “Please I-I need to go home. My family is worried about me” he heard an all to familiar voice. “You think I didn’t my family relies on me, and my secret job, and you just lost me months of cash.” he heard another voice said. His little brother coughed. “Okay I learned my-” “SLAp tadashi became angry as he heard someone smack his brother. He got on his moped, and plowed through them men. He then proceeded to use his karate skills to knock all the thugs out. 

He then turned to his brother whose head was down, and he looked almost unconscious. He hadn’t even noticed tadashi come. He was hanging a few feet in the air by his jacket sleeves with his hands behind his back. He had several bruises, and looked exhausted thankfully he didn’t seem to have been injured too badly. Tadashi untied him, and set him down on his moped. He sat hiro on his lap with a helmet, and drove home. The lights were off. He carried his little brother to his room. He set him down on his bed. He then got a wash rag, and cleaned up his brothers bruises. Aunt cass would not like this, thankfully the costume he bought would cover everything except his face, but that is what face paint was for wasn’t it.

Hiro woke up his head ached a-little, and he wondered where he was. Last time he checked he was being used as a literal punching bag. He got up quickly, and saw his jacket was on the floor. He rushed to it before curling up. “Ow” he muttered.

“Looks like the sleepy head finally woke up.” Tadashi said

“Good morning mr. Sunshine.” hiro muttered

“So you ready for halloween.” Tadashi said

“Halloween? But that the most dumbest holiday. It’s like cosplay day or comic-con. But yeah I’m ready, for it to be over.” hiro added. 

“I know that’s only because of that resses incident.” tadashi said

“Do not ever mention that. I had saved countless fundips, and not to mention GUMMY BEARS!” hiro argued.

“Okay I get it. So how was last night.” Tadashi asked

“Fine, I lived to tell the tale.” hiro said

“So no thank you for saving me from becoming a human punching bag.” tadashi asked

“I was doing okay.” hiro snapped

“Okay Mr. who was unconscious the whole ride home.” Tadashi said

“Fine, thanks, ya happy?” hiro asked 

“Oh very, my dear little brother who I love so much.” Tadashi cooed

“Not cool man I mean-” hiro stopped after making the mistake to look at his brother who was decked in a witch costume with a pointy hat, tuxedo, a bow tie, and really nice shoes.”WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING?” hiro exclaimed. 

“Oh just the halloween costume Aunt Cass asked me to wear. I mean it is our last halloween.” Tadashi explained.

“Ugh I don’t know what you were even thinking buying a freaking witch costume.” hiro said

“Hey, guys can be witches too.” tadashi said quoting the costume bag

“Yeah no big bro, ya can’t be a witch, where’s your stuffed kitty. You should know witches have black cats, and I doubt you would ever be seen with a cute ittle-wittle stuffed animal.” hiro mocked. 

“That’s why I got you” tadashi said ruffling hiro’s hair.

“What does that even supposed to mean? Just because my hairs black doesn’t mean I’m ever gonna be your black cat.” hiro argued “I’m not even ever gonna wear a cat ear headband, even for you.” hiro said

“How bout a full costume.” Tadashi said holding up a costume bag.

“HECK NO, you will never make me.” hiro stated

“Well then at least wash up, that beating you took was terrible.” tadashi said

“Just what I was about to do.” hiro said grabbing his jacket, and his normal everyday clothes before going into the restroom.

 

“Tadashi walked downstairs to receive a squeal from his aunt. 

“Oh tadashi you are rocking that outfit.” Aunt cass said

“Yeah, but I’m missing a little defiant black cat” Tadashi said

“Oh you didn’t do what I think you did, did you?” Aunt cass asked

“Yup” tadashi said holding up the costume bag.”But he doesn’t want to put it on.

“What’s he doing right now?” aunt cass asked

“Washing up” tadashi replied

“Well then, you’ll just have to make him won’t you.” Aunt Cass said

“Oh yeah don’t worry, I’ll get my black cat.” Tadashi said

 

He quietly put away all hiro’s extra clothes in a secret compartment he’d never told hiro about. Then he quietly made his way over to the bathroom where he still heard water running. He picked the lock quietly. He could hear his brother singing quietly to himself. There he spotted on the counter his set of clothes for the day. He took the jacket, shirts, and shorts before slipping the costume in it’s place, and locking the door. The shower curtain remained closed the whole time, and hiro didn’t suspect anything.

After a several minutes tadashi broke the silence “3-2-1” Tadashi counted 

“TADASHI!!!” hiro screamed at the top of his lungs. After getting out of the shower he saw what tadashi did, and couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed. After putting on his boxer shorts, he wrapped himself tightly in two towels af so he looked like a goth, and searched all his drawers to find they were completely void. Hiro rushed into the bathroom once again, before locking it. 

“Yes my dear brother.” Tadashi asked innocently

“You know what you did, go get me my real clothes.” hiro snapped.

“Ya know this is entirely your fault. You didn’t get to choose cause you went bot-fighting. It’s either you wear that or you come with two wrapped towels that could be yanked off at anytime. Your choice.” Tadashi said

“C’mon tadashi can’t I just wear my old costume from last year.” hiro begged.

“Nope, this is you punishment for bot-fighting now hurry or we’ll be late.” Tadashi said.

Hiro sighed angrily before looking at the package in front of him. He opened it as slowly as he could before pulling the costume out. It was very soft, and although it seemed comfortable hiro knew he would totally lose his dignity over this stupid costume. The color of black totally matched his hair which made it ten times more embarrassing. He slipped his feet in before slipping in his arm. Then he realized these paws even looked like real cat paws except there was no claws. The fabric felt soft on his skin, but this was terribly going to suck, and he was 13 for crying out loud. 13 year-old guys did not dress up as kittens. He guessed he really only had himself to blame. He finally got the zipper halfway up his back, but it was troublesome, and still showed half his back. “Great now I have to ask for help.” hiro muttered

“Tadashi?” hiro asked

“Hiro you’re taking a while, is everything okay?” Tadashi asked

“Just swell, though I need help with this stupid zipper.” hiro said

“Ok then open the door.” Tadashi said

“Fine” hiro answered

Tadashi almost choked. Hiro looked absolutely adorable with the little paws trying to grab the zipper. “Aww my little black cat needs help.” Tadashi cooed.

“Shut up, and help me.” hiro said

Tadashi helped zip him up before pulling out a chair, and pushing hiro down.

“Hey” hiro said

“Cmon you don’t want aunt cass seeing those bruises do we, besides We still need need to add the ears.”Tadashi said

“Tadashi please don’t” hiro whined 

“No hiro you could’ve been really hurt last night, so just sit there like a good kitty, and let me finish my job.” Tadashi said firmly.

In a few minute hiro had fuzzy cat ears sitting on his head that had been clipped on. A little pink cat nose that had been glued on with special glue. It was made of rubber and something fuzzy for authenticity. Also whiskers also were glued on. His face was colored black. He looked so adorable, and cute. But he also had a pout which made him ten times more cuter. 

“When we’re done I’m never gonna let you choose for me again.” hiro said

“Ok let’s go downstairs my faithful black cat the food is ready.” Tadashi said

“Can we dodge aunt cass, i really-”

“No hiro, this was aunt cass’s idea so let it go.” tadashi said before picking up hiro, and carrying him over his shoulder rubbing his back.

“Hey what are you doing.” hiro said

“Carrying my faithful kitten to breakfast.” Tadashi said

“Hiro sighed. It was gonna be a long day.

As expected aunt cass squealed at the sight of her two nephews. Hiro looked so cute his little tail hanging down like a cord being carried by tadashi over to breakfast. He placed him down in his seat, and his aunt squealed harder. His little pink nose was so cute. She pulled out her phone, and began to take pictures.   
“Aunt Cass” hiro whined  
“Don’t Aunt Cass me young man, you knew what you did was dangerous, so don’t you even try to get out of this.” Aunt cass said sternly.  
Hiro sighed before seeing a bowl of milk sitting right in front of him while tadashi had eggs, and bacon.  
“Hey not fair.” hiro said  
“Just for picture purposes” cass explained   
“Really I’m not an actual cat it’s a costume, I don’t need to drink milk like one. I’m 13.” hiro said  
“Oh really then 13 year olds don’t go illegal bot fighting. Hiro please do it it’ll be sooo cute.” Aunt cass begged  
Hiro sighed. He really wasn’t getting out of this no matter how hard he tried.  
He bowed his head, stuck out his tongue, and lapped at the milk for a minute or two. Then he looked at aunt cass before subconsciously licking his lips.  
Tadashi who had been drinking milk spit it across the table from laughing.  
Aunt cass saved her little blackmail before setting a plate of bacon, and eggs in place of the bowl of milk. Along with a glass of orange juice. Hiro ate it as slowly as he could dreading what school was going to be like.

If tadashi wasn’t as bad he’d let hiro walk into school, but no here he was again getting carried by his brother. He heard so many squeals his face was turning red. Tadashi didn’t put him down. He just kept being held, and hiro felt this got the record of being the most embarrassing day in his entire life. He was a-bit mad at tadashi, but couldn’t blame him. He had been going bot-fighting most of the week, so he didn’t know he had to wear a costume. What he didn’t like was all the people who pet his little head, and how many pictures were being taken. Today he was swarmed by girls he didn’t even know. Even the cutest girl in the school pet his little head, and cooed at him. That made him turn even more red some girls even asked to hold him. Tadashi replied almost every time with 

“nope he’s all mine. Aren’t you my ittle wittle brother.” tadashi said  
“Shut up.” hiro replied  
“He’s so cute when he’s angry” some girls would say.

All this was before the bell rang for the first class. When he got to class it was kinda worse. All the kids had to show off their costume to the front of the class, then do something their costume would do. The worst part is when hiro meowed in front of the class earning him many coos, and a red face. Then they made him stand up next to a witch girl too. In his english class there became a debate which witch hiro would look best with. There were several witches in hiro’s class so he ended up being held by them all. They also pet him a-lot, and suddenly hiro wished he didn’t use the really soft conditioner that morning. Scratch that he actually wished he hadn’t gone to the bot-fight that earned him well over a thousand dollars. Nothing was worth this humiliation. All his classes went the same coo over how cute he looked. Some classmates picked him up, and the endless petting from all the students, heck even the teachers wanted to pet his head. 

By lunch time the debate was still on, but hiro stayed by tadashi not wanting to be carried anymore by random girls. He had already been carried to the lunchroom by one girl, and he couldn’t scratch them or else they’d coo even more because of how cute it felt for those little paws to gently try to tap their way out. Hiro felt weak. He was the youngest of the school, and even Freshman could pick him up. He curled next to Tadashi during lunch, and accidently fell asleep. He woke up to coos, and camera flashes, and realized Tadashi was going to have a-lot of blackmail for him. Heck the whole school would.

After the school day was finally over, hiro tried to take off the costume, but he still had the stupid zipper problem. He ended up going Trick or treating, and getting more candy than he expected. Turns out a-lot of people liked cute adorable kittens. In the end the day wasn’t that bad, but hiro swore to himself that he would never ever again wear a cat costume for any reason whether it was valid or not.


End file.
